Julie's Journal
by A Glass of Milk
Summary: Julie Teeger, her mom, and Mr. Monk pack up and head over from San Francisco to Princeton, New Jersey for 6 months to solve a case for a friend of her moms, Allison Cameron. HouseXMonk
1. July 15th

Julie's Journal

By A Glass of Milk

A/N: Crossover with Monk and House

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-------------------------------------------------

July 15th

Mom should know better by now that taking a vacation with Mr. Monk is a very bad idea. Okay, so really it's not so much a vacation as it is moving on the job or something like that. It's only going to be about six months so I'll be going to school there for a while which really sucks but at least mom got me a new game boy a couple of Christmases ago and I've been getting new games for it every now and then, and I have to say, I'm pretty good at it. Alright, me and my wonderful game playing skills isn't the point here.

The point is that we are moving to New Jersey for six months, and yes, you did hear me correctly – six months! Wait, already said that…well anyway…we're, as in me and mom, are going to be staying at her friends house, Allison Cameron. She's the one who called her and asked her if Monk could solve a case for them. Mom said that Mr. Monk could solve any case in less than month but for some reason my mom didn't fight with her. I think it's because Allison has been lonely. I'm pretty good at picking up vibes, especially after meeting Mr. Monk, even over the phone and with letters. It's so easy to read him, that you can sort of use him as a model and base other peoples expressions and actions on him and you can figure out what's up with them. Did that make any sense? Oh well. I'll clear it all up later when I have the time. We're in a taxi right now and mom and I are both trying very hard to not laugh at Mr. Monk and the driver of the cab.

Mr. Monk was being his usual 'everything I touch has to be clean' self and the cab driver was being the usual stereotypical 'oh my god, the guy's nuts!' person we meet whenever we're with Monk. Currently Mr. Monk is trying to clean the floor of the cab with a few wipes he begged my mom for. She gave them to him reluctantly but then decided that it would be better than him doing something else that might actually cause a problem. Mr. Monk isn't going to be staying with us, he's going to stay in this really nice swanky hotel that usually costs $99 a night but somehow he got the government to pay for it, or the police departments, I don't know who or how but he did. Oh, gotta go now! We're at Allison's apartment!

Julie


	2. July 15th Later

July 15th (Later)

Allison is really nice. Mom says to a fault but I don't think so. It's rare to run into people anymore who are actually nice and not just faking it because that's what society expects.

Here's a little bit about Allison Cameron for you;

She's a doctor at this teaching hospital in Princeton New Jersey and her boss is insane. Allison calls him 'glib' mom calls him a 'jackass'. I think I'll do my best to wait and see what he's like for later on. I don't want to be biased. I had to be really careful bringing up anything about Allison or the people she likes. Mom says that it's probably best to wait and see with Mr. Monk. Allison's apartment is kind of small but cozy. She didn't have many pictures but I have to smile when I see that she still has the picture of me playing with her when I was about three years old. In the background was a picture of Allison's husband who died of cancer when they were all still in college.

It still amazes me that three of the people I care about the most now are all widowed. Mom lost dad, Mr. Monk lost Trudy, and Allison lost her husband too.

That isn't the point though.

Not that these things ever have a point.

I'm getting carried away, no, not literally.

I'm gonna stop now.

Julie

PS

I get to go and look at the crime scene with Mr. Monk and mom! I'm so excited! NOT! Can we talk major bore? A hospital and a job for mom and Mr. Monk.

BORING!


	3. July 16th

July 16th

Mr. Monk is insane but nice.

Mr. House is a little too sane AND insane and mean!

So why do I compare these two? Because they are both brilliant, at least according to my mom. I don't want to sound shallow or anything but brains don't really do it for me. Probably because I'm a straight B-C student and I wouldn't have any good conversations with the brainiacs…

Who knows?

Anyway, we went into the hospital which is huge and very pretty. Unlike the hospitals in San Francisco, which is either all glass windows from the outside and very stuffy on the inside, or those rock-like buildings, this one looks like a school from Victorian England or something. Not that I know that for sure, I'm just coming up with this at the top of my head. Like I said, not to smart.

Anyway, we went into this hospital with Allison leading the way. Everyone kept looking at me and mom sadly and it took me a moment to realize that they probably thought we were visiting someone. Probably my dad – I hate it when people do that.

So, we're on the elevator, get off the elevator into this floor which is diagnostics (all the walls and windows are glass, it makes it all look very future like) and Allison leads us into this room with 'DR. GREGORY HOUSE' on the door with something else under it.

There was a man in there playing with a yo-yo and listening to an Ipod.

It was at this moment that I looked at Mr. Monk. I didn't hear mom chastise him for anything since we entered the hospital and I didn't hear him say anything. I should've figured that it would've been in a hospital that Mr. Monk would feel comfortable except for his apartment. He was looser than I ever saw him, not that it took that much.

House looked up at us the moment we came in warily.

"Please tell me you aren't patients." House said. My mom snorted as she took a seat. I waited to see if Mr. Monk would sit, but when it came clear he wasn't, I took the seat beside him.

"Dr. House, this is my friend, Natalie Teeger, her daughter, Julie, and Natalie's boss, the homicide detective Adrian Monk."

"Mr. Monk, if you please." Mr. Monk said nervously. Mr. Monk didn't like it when people called him Adrian. Only a select few got that privilege…I think.

Dr. House looked at all of us as though we were specimens and I hated it. It was the same look mom gave me when she wanted to figure something out, the only difference here though is that I wasn't aware that I did anything wrong to him yet.

_Alli_ _has feelings for this guy?_ I thought to myself. I'll admit, for older guys, he was H-O-T, but he was such an _ass_. Allison needs to get a better taste in guys.

It was at about this time that this woman came in wearing her hair up and a short skirt. She ignored everyone in the office except Dr. House.

"You. Clinic. Now." She stated, pointing at the glass door. House scrunched up his face.

"Me. No. Understand. You want. Me in. Now?" He asked. The woman growled at him. I caught a glance at her nametag. It said Dr. Lisa Cuddy.

"House…" She growled under her breath, and yes, I do mean growl. He waved his arms at us.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" He whined. Dr. Cuddy growled again.

"Finish this up and be in the clinic in five minutes or _else_." She threatened as she stalked out. House watched her go before snorting.

"I'll show them the scene." Allison said. Dr. House nodded slowly… He stood up slowly and started to take his time to get to the clinic. Mom turned to me.

"Julie, you stay he-" She started, but Dr. House didn't let her finish.

"Oh no! I'm not letting some six year old ruin my office!" When he said this I turned to glare at him with my hands on my hips.

"I'm twelve." I said.

"Close enough." He retorted. My mom shook her head and looked to Allison and Mr. Monk but neither of them were much help.

"She can't go to the crime scene and I doubt she'll let me live if I even suggest the daycare." Mom got that right.

"I don't care what you do, as long as she's not in my office." House stated. We heard a small laugh from the corner and turned to see a man there in a white coat. He had dusty brown hair and really big eyebrows.

"Take her with you to the clinic. Maybe if you're lucky, Cuddy'll count it as double time." The man said. His name tag said he was Dr. James Wilson. Dr. House thought about it for a moment before grinning.

"And if not that, it'll at least piss her off." My mom objected to Dr. House using the word 'piss' in front of me which makes no sense because she's said much worse, not to mention what my friends say sometimes.

I'm going to have to stop writing for a bit now. Dr. House is leading me to the clinic.

I hope he doesn't expect me to actually do anything.

Julie


End file.
